


Not horrble.

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, The Anti--Valentine's No-Touch Club, Valentine's Day, but he doesn't like hugs so please don't hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: A Valentine for Steve based on a line from Chapter 3 of "The long Road Begins at Home" by Owlet:"Rogers has his hand on Barnes’s shoulder when he says it. The touch is. Not horrible."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Upgrade: Advanced Happiness Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806749) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 
  * Inspired by [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> after forcing MrPooslie to listen to quietnight's podfic while we drove to Chicago for Thanksgiving, I decided this would be the perfect Valentine's Day card for him (as I also am pretty touch adverse usually).


	2. the card itself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgot to post the card when i got it printed. i added a light purple background to really make it pop. MrPooslie laughed for like a minute when i gave it to him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi-res files ahoy!

purple background:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uWlKZKrkx-17i3QVmdpBpTy5Ng2TjUMQ/view?usp=sharing  
white background:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/13kdOXQTWaIgmy_UpLQlXenlF42iLe_XC/view?usp=sharing

5x7" card printable PDF (purple background):  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TY5xdkCEnoivekVAeS_nUBI-gsTnXEMJ/view?usp=sharing


End file.
